The Transfer Students Christmas Special
by ChaosFire0987
Summary: It is Christmas time so here is a short story featuring the cast from The Transfer Students as they celebrate Christmas with each other!


**The Transfer Students Christmas  
**

 **A/N: This is the Christmas special for my story The Transfer Students. For the Sonic Characters one is OC I have a small descriptor of them.**

 **Sonic: A blue spiky haired male with a attitude. He loves to run and is in a relationship with Rainbow Dash**

 **Shadow: A black haired male who is very secluded. Not very social and very dark he has few friends.**

 **Rage Chaotic: A red haired male with very mixed feelings. He is protective of his friends and has a strong sense of justice tending to get involved when an injustice happens to help right it. He is currently in a relationship with Sunset Shimmer**

 **Scourge: A rude and perverted character with a nasty attitude**

 **Rena: A girl who goes around causing trouble with Scourge.**

It was early December and snow from the recent storm covered the ground. This was the last week of school before the winter break. The thirteen friends all planned to have Christmas with the Apples. Rainbow Dash woke up and got ready before heading outside where she saw Rage walking down the street. "Rage!" she called running up to him.

"Oh hi Rainbow Dash." Rage says

"Have you seen Sonic?" Rainbow asks

"Oh yeah." Rage replies "Sonic had to go in early to take a test he missed in economics class."

"Oh…" Rainbow Dash sighs "Maybe you will walk to school with me?"

"Sure thing." Rage says answers with a smile as she took place next to Rage and they continued walking to school.

Sonic was hanging out in the music room. He was done with the test so he decided to wait for his friends. Soon Rage and Rainbow Dash walked in "…That was when Shadow fell on top of him and they fell down the stairs." Rage says finishing a story

"Ouch." Rainbow laughs as she sees Sonic "Hay Sonic."

"Mind telling me why you are with Rage" Sonic asks

"We just walked to school together." Rage replies

"I asked him where you were and then I asked him if he could walk to school with me." Rainbow says

"Okay." Sonic sighs "Sorry I jumped the gun there."

"Keep in mind I am with Sunset Shimmer, Sonic." Rage points out

"Right…that too." The cobalt haired teen smiles. Suddenly Sunset comes busting in.

"Whoa Sunset!" Rage says keeping her from falling down "Calm down what happened?!"

"It's horrible…Shadow…he..he's being attacked!" she pants

"By who?" Sonic asks

"Sc-Scourge and his gang." She answers. Rage and Sonic look at each other as Twilight walks in.

"What's with all the commotion?" she asks

"Shadow's in trouble." Rage says "We have to help him!"

"What happened?" Twilight asks.

"He's being attacked by Scourge." Sonic says as he and Rage run out of the room. Not far behind both Sunset and Twilight.

"This is just what we needed the day before vacation." Rage snarls as they reach a hall crowded by kids who were watching the fight. "Can't people just put aside this kind of crap until after the holidays?"

"Great now what?" Sonic asks. Rage stops to think before grabbing Sonic and moving through. Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle noticed them and helped push kids out of the way so that they could get through to help out.

In the center of the circle Scourge could hear people moving and complaining and a girl who had been with him her name was Rena. "What is going on?" Rena asks. Soon Rage and Sonic make it to the front and look at the badly beaten Shadow.

"You know…" Sonic sighs crossing his arms "Two on one is not cool."

"What do you mean blue?" Scourge asks

"It's cowardly." Rage answers "If you don't have the guts to take a guy on by yourself then you are a simple coward. Besides Scourge I thought I told you before to leave my friends alone."

"Who's that?" the girl asks

"That's Rage." Scourge whispers back

"You mean to tell me that ignorant kid is my other?" the girl retorts

"Other?" Rage exclaims looking at her before realization sweeps over his face. "Rena…" he growls "I thought I took care of you back home."

"You won't get away with this." Sonic promises

"What are you going to do about it Blue?" Scourge asks. Rage answers for Sonic as he does a leaping kick and knocks Scourge into Rena.

"You two make me sick…" he huffs "This is your warning. Leave now and leave Shadow and my friends alone or next time I won't be so generous." He orders picking the two up who, though not wanting to, ran away knowing Rage was not joking. Sonic helps Shadow up as Rage looks at the kids. Without a word the three start walking to the music room that the group hung out in.

"Why did you do that Rage?" Sonic asks "I could have taken care of it.

"No reason." Rage says firmly

"Rage..." Shadow says before groaning in pain

"Hay there take it easy Shadow." Sonic says before looking at Rage "Seriously Rage why are you always on edge this time of year?" he asks

"None of your business." Rage answers as they open the door where their friend awaited them.

"What happened?" Applejack asks running over taking Shadow from Sonic and laying him down. Sonic explains what had happened as Rage stands looking out the window crossly.

"Is something wrong Rage?" Fluttershy asks walking over to him putting hand on his shoulder.

"No I am fine." Rage answers not even bothering to looking at her or the reflection of her in the glass.

"You don't seem like you're okay darling." Rarity says concerned. Rage just looks off into space for a minute before he sighs and replied "I just hope we can have a peaceful Christmas. The last thing I want is to look bad in front of Applejack's family. I mean sure it's just you girls, Sonic, Shadow and I. But…still I just worry about it all."

"Well you worry too much Rage." Applejack says "My family ain't gonna cause ya'll any trouble." Rage looks at Applejack and then at the others and smiles. "I guess you guys are right." He gladly answers.

"Naw that can't be it Rage. You have been like this for years!" Sonic says. "Seriously what is it?"

"Hay Rage this isn't about Icezer is it?" Sunset asks and Rage looks away as if he had been struck by something.

"Rage?" Sonic asks "What is she talking about?"

"It's my problem not yours." Rage responds looking away.

"Rage, why would you say that!?" Sunset asks surprised "We are all friends here one person problem is all of our problems. You can't just keep that pain inside of you. Share it with us otherwise it will just grow and grow until you can't take it anymore and you do something that may not be a good thing." She begs making Rage look at her face which was pleading with that 'please…' look. Rage sighed and turned looking down still.

"Christmas was always Icezer's favorite time of year. We would play in the snow and do all kinds of stuff together but…since he died…Christmas hasn't been the same. I can't be happy on Christmas simply because it was also the day he passed away." Rage tells them. "He had been suffering from an unknown sickness and I remember being there this exact morning when he died."

"Rage…" Sonic says looking surprised "Why didn't you just tell us before? Shadow and I would have helped you. We could have even gotten Silver to help to. Is that why you have been so depressed around Christmas all these years?"

"Wait but then why have I seen someone who calls himself Icezer around the halls?" Pinkie Pie asks

"That's not the Icezer I know…" Rage says looking at her "There is and Icezer in this world too. But whether or not I have a second here I do not yet know." He responds "But let's just stop talking about this. You were right Sunset I feel a lot better now that I got that off of my chest. Come on let's all go home." He smiles giving Sunset a hug. The rest of the gang exits the music room and heads home for the holidays or at least until they see each other come Christmas. This left Rage and Sunset

"Rage we all worry about you. Sonic has told us you have a lot of dark things that happened in your past that you don't like to talk about but sometimes you have to." she says to him

"I know..." Rage says "But until now I didn't really have anyone to share it with. I always knew though deep down Icezer really wanted me to carry on Christmas as if he had never died...I haven't really done a good job at that..."

"Well then let's change that this year." Sunset says as if she was ordering him to do so.

"Yeah." he smiles as they walk out of Canterlot High School and head home.

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
